Grand Voivodeship Union Of The Baltic Flatlands
Grand Voivodeship Union Of The Baltic Plains Known in their own language as the Vielki Vojevodzki Zviazek Baltyckiego Rovnin, This is a union of Voivodeships (Provinces) in the regions of north west poland, europe, that border the Baltic Sea. Official State business, despite being known in english as the Grand Voivodeship Union of The Baltic Flatlands, more commonly The Baltic Flatlands, Orders that ALL official business is signed with the Crest Marked V.V.B.Z.R And with the State Symbol of the White wolf. Religion The people of V.V.B.Z.R Worship a Single god dilagently in a religion known as Vilkism. This God is Known as Vielkivilk, This is a joining of two words in their language Grand or Great and the Word wolf. The prominent sig n of The Grand Wolf and the white color is commonly shown throughout all of their architecture, art, music and other forms of culture. They believe that when they die the Grand Wolf Leads them From this life to their next life. The Grand White Wolf is depicted through the prayer they lead 4 times a day diligently at 4 hour intervals during their waking period. the prayer they lead during this time is. White wolf whose fur shows the pureness we pursue, guide us. White wolf, Master of the hunt, in times of war we ask you, Guide us. White wolf, Master of the forest, predator unmatched , Guide us. White wolf, Beholder of all truths, Guide us. White wolf, Alpha of the pack, We ask you, Guide us. White wolf, Our eyes int he dark Guide us. The prayer is known as "Grad Bialy Vilk". It is often repeated during prayer up to 50 times. A Famous recording of this is the Grand Voivode Vladoslaw The Mighty Who in the Face of war Turned to the statue of the Grand wolf and repeated the prayer 3000 times, The following day he took his men into the forests, And hunted the enemy in the snow, Camoflauged in grey wolf pelts, dyed white. (The White Wolf, However Rare, Is a Sacred Animal, Many are Kept in the City as Pets, It is illegal to kill them in all voivodeships) Language The name of the language they speak is plainsman(Czloviek Rovniny).The Language they speak is a derivative of polish, it is formed from the tongue in much the same way, and it is said that if you speak polish, you can speak plainsman. Capital Their Capital City is Known as Bialy Miasto which translates as White city. The city is spralled with Bright White Washed Stone and Idols To their god. Bialy Miasto is situated around a Central Square which Three entrances Are Guarded by Marble White Wolves. To the north is the road leading to the bridge over the river, Housing areas and The Wild Berry Plantation, this plantation is regularly worked by the people of Bialy as it provides what are known locally as the gift of the white wolf, this is because of their lustrous taste, Many of their dishes include these berrys, they are grown in optimum conditions on the most fertile land for miles. Over the River is the Quarry, Where Marble, and stone is mined, the Stone is white washed in order for it to be perfectly white for their buildings, The Marble is carved locally at the temple to creat Gargantuan Marble Wolves, These wolves were once a big tourist attraction until Outsiders were banned in the year 1789. Alsoo over the river is situated farm land, this generally is what feeds the people as the rarely eat meat. South is the Government building, here is the main hub of any trade diplomatic relations and the like, although very little other than granting money to investments, and internal investigations happens here, A three floor building it acts on the 1st floor as a law enforcment hub. 2nd floor as a health clinic. 3rd floor as a government center, All official business. To the east is the Voivodes Manor and more housing, the Voivodes manor is the grandest in the city and is again in white washed stone. Government The goverment leader is Known as the Grand Voivode. He has several council men known as Minor Voivodes, Who each rule a voivodeship. However, they are elected into their roles, He is not, His role is passed From Grand Voivode to The Arch Voivode, Who is normally a Close Relative or Friend of the Grand Voivode, Once an Arch Voivode is in place, This can never be changed unless a death occurs. Diplomatic Relations Trade partners include. Canada, Auronitia, NIR, Gracana(By default), Russia, Petrovsegratsk, Burgundy, The Balkan Commonwealth, Reichen, United Republics of Valasistia, Taiwan, Kharkov, Xzavier, Bricksaburg, Norway, Vassaled states of Liona, Jinasus,Kharamajistan, United China, Western States union, New Vietnam, Bartoh, Cenicia Category:EOEP1 Category:VVZBR